The Trouble with Dribbles
by Paulathe Cat
Summary: E/O Challenge 2012. WoW: Still trying to catch up... Trap, Shelter
1. Chapter 1

**EO Challenge WoW**: Kit

**A/N**: I love Wee!chesters. I was watching "Kris Angel is a Douchebag" and it was cute how Sam's eyes lit up and Dean taunted him for his magic kit when he was a kid. Oops… Spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SPN, characters, actors, Impala et al. it all belongs to Kripke and the CW!

**Hocus Pocus**

Sam sat—magic book in his lap, kit nestled next to him, and rope on the wooden step. Sam's bright hazel eyes beamed when Bobby handed him the package. Most of the "tricks" involved distraction, but Sam and Dean knew all about that. Their whole life relied on lies, sleight of hand, and creative identities.

"Hey, Dean!"

Dean approached his brother, a question in his eyes. Sam lifted the rope to him.

"Tie me up." Sam demanded.

Dean scoffed with a smirk.

"Gladly."

Sam squirmed and twisted in the coils of nylon.

"Dean!"

"Abracadabra your way outta that." Dean taunted.


	2. EO Challenge Punish

**E/O Challenge:** Punish

**Summary: Happy Birthday, smalld1171!** Well, you asked for hurt!/angsty!/feverish!/mental collapsing!Dean (sadist). I hope this works for you, bud.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't get paid to write it. (sad)

**A/N:** Tag(ish) to 7.10 (Death's Door) and 6.01 (Exile on Main Street). No REAL spoilers, though. Not specifically.

**Good Deans Don't Go Unpunished**

The nightmare snuck up on him. A brown-haired boy smiled at him while he repaired a white pick-up truck. The admiration in Ben's brown eyes was palpable. The despair at the memory set off another. Sam and he sat together under a table, a sheet concealing them. He smiled at the gleam in his brother's eyes and cringed at the shriek of glee when Bobby's face appeared. A grin lit the older man's face at finding them. Dean's heart seized at the sense of loss in the harrowing memories meant to punish him for a life spent saving the world.


	3. EO Challenge Dawn

**EO Challenge**: Dawn

**Disclaimer**: There are no real spoilers and can have happened at any point/season (I imagined season 7, despite the cameo of the Impala… because I miss Baby) and has no vulgar language, slash or violence. I don't own them… I just like playing in someone else sandbox… mine is taken over by cats. *grimace*

**A/N**: Happy birthday, Laedie Duske! I hope there is sufficient tummy touch for your edification… I went with the more obvious use of the WoW, but I can't help but think of a good morning routine for the guys. For those of you who are on the current season 7, I think my brain exploded seeing Dean in a fedora and a snappy suit (Plus coal-colored overcoat). So yummy. "Saw" Bartlebead over on Winchester Family Business to discuss the episode in comments. *waves* If you haven't been, it's a great site! It's Winchester Family Business dot com.

**The Sun Rises**

Night's deep purple faded with the faint blush of pink at dawn. Dean shivered as he stretched his legs to regain feeling in them.

"_Another morning… Awesome," _he sighed.

Dean folded the tan coat he used against the cold morning air that frosted the Impala's windows and sat upright. He heard and felt a rumble as he rubbed his bared stomach with a grimace. He reached over the benchseat to flick his brother's ear under his shaggy hair.

"Wakey, wakey, Sammy."

Sam jerked awake.

"Need caffeine." Sam grumbled.

Dean nodded as he moved to the front.

Agenda item one: breakfast.


	4. EO Challenge Sore

**E/O Challenge**: Sore

**Disclaimer**: Don't own… Spoilers for season 7

**A/N**: Well, I love all the writers for the challenge. I enjoy reading the stories every week despite the fact that I don't always review. I want to send love out to all of our wonderful writers but I can't… so, I won't. *grin* *smootch*

Oh, BTW… I hear Catholics pray to St. Dymphna, St. Jude and (apparently) St. Christina the Astonishing (who knew) when praying for someone afflicted with mental illness. I think seeing Lucifer and visions of Hell qualifies as mental illness, don't you?

_**Also, Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester.**_

**St. Dymphna, Have Mercy**

Most patients at St. Dymphna's hospital enjoyed the time with loved ones in the park-like yard. Not Sam. To say that family was a sore subject was an understatement. The staff was careful to avoid the word.

So, when a dark-haired man arrived saying he was a relative… the charge nurse had three very large orderlies escort the visitor to the room.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam began sputtering incoherent half-phrases. The visitor touched Sam's forehead, hazel eyes met blue, reason returning.

"Hey, Cas."

"Gentlemen… you may go." The visitor said.

When the nurse came later, Sam was gone without a trace.


	5. EO Challenge Copy

**WoW:** Copy

**A/N:** There aren't any spoilers and it can really be set in any season. Rated "E" for Everyone. I would like to agree that Vanessa Sgroi not only adds to the Community by Volume, but quality! I can hope to aspire to as high levels of excellence.

**Transition**

They acted in concert—step by careful step—each moving in tandem. Guns were held in mirror image to the other. One swept left, the other arced right.

Eye contact communicated a set of orders.

_Check out the basement._

A nod and a careful shift acknowledged the instruction.

_Copy that._

Every action drilled until it was reflex, instinct, immediate. Seamless.

When the rooms were cleared, the building secured, the brothers brought in their gear. The car was hidden behind the dilapidated foreclosure. While Sam sets up, Dean re-checks the building to be sure… doing his job. Gotta keep Sam safe.


	6. EO Challenge Box

E/O Challenge: Box

Disclaimer: Not mine… and late.

No spoilers. Pre-series Wee!chesters

Toy Surprise

Dean heard the crunch of puffy bits of cereal under his feet as he walked into the kitchen. There were colorful circles of the stuff all over the linoleum floor and Formica countertops.

"What the hell happened in here?" He bellowed.

Sam's hand jerked the box as he gave a surprised yip. A fresh explosion of cereal sprayed across the table when he jumped at Dean's exclamation.

Dean tried to give his best imitation of their dad's most stern glare. His little brother looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"I wanted the prize." Sam said with a sheepish blush.


	7. EO Challenge Eighteen

EO Challenge: Eighteen

Disclaimer: I wish I could figure a way to make money on this stuff… but, sadly I gotta keep my day job.

No spoilers, generic season

Comparative Ammo 101

He was counting down from twenty for the creature to come around the bend. It was faster than he predicted. All three feet of the green-skinned fugly caught him by surprise at eighteen.

Dean emptied a clip of silver into it and it kept coming. He ran around a shadowy corner.

The concussion of shotgun blasts erupted and echoed off the alley walls. Dean held his ears as Sam emerged from the darkness. They both approached the small creature lying dead in the puddle of muck.

"Iron." Sam informed his brother.

Dean nodded in agreement as he caught his breath.


	8. EO Challenge Hold

**E/O Challenge**: Hold

**Challenge:** Depict a Random Act of Kindness (Or better, do a Random Act of Kindness)

**A/N:** You know, it didn't occur to me that I had committed a Random Act of Kindness until I was discussing this with my Hubby. Apparently, Hubby thinks that letting the neighbor know that his truck's door was open all night and giving him a jump when he comes out to discover his battery dead is a RAoK. Who knew?

**Nostalgia in a Can**

"I'm not five anymore, Dean."

"It's Chef Boyardee, Sam. It transcends age."

The store had limited choice, but the shelf of canned foods held offerings of raviolis and spaghetti-ohs.

"Gimme all your money!"

They looked at the cashier with wrinkled sun-browned, hands raised in supplication. The robber's gun flashed in the harsh florescent light.

Sam threw the can he was holding at the bandit's head, dropping him in a crumpled pile.

At the front, Sam held out several bills to pay which the old man refused.

"See, Sam. Mmm-mmm, good." Dean said.

"That's a soup jingle." Sam contradicted.

"Whatever."


	9. EO Challenge Line

E/O Challenge

WoW: line

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. Wish I had a Dodge Challenger, so I covet my neighbor's from afar.

Spoilers: None

**Challenger**

The near-spring sun beat on sleek black paint as Dean waited for the light to turn green. Music blared on the radio, windows rolled down- one of the perks of taking jobs south during the winter was that the weather was mild.

The rumbling purr of a Hemi pulled under the red light. Dean looked over at the red Dodge. The woman shot Dean a quick glance. A slow smile and a throaty growl of the car and Dean nodded. They waited, watching the cross street's light for a count.

Green and both cars jumped forward.

Best pick-up line ever.


	10. EO Challenge Flu

**E/O Challenge:** Flu

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… and late.

Season 4 and 5 spoilers (vaguely).

**Research**

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed staring intently at the television set when Sam walked in. He placed the bags on the table where Dean was researching the latest new information on the web.

"What's that about?" Sam indicated to Castiel who still hadn't acknowledged Sam's return.

Dean looked up toward the angel. "He's watching 'The Stand'." Dean told him with a smirk.

Sam scrunched his brow in concentration. "Stephen King, right? About the super flu?"

Dean nodded. "I told him it was research for hunting the horsemen."

Sam chuckled.

"It keeps him outta my way." Dean whispered.


	11. EO Challenge Kick

**E/O Challenge:** Kick

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… and late.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Season 7

**Nothing Else Matters**

Seeing his brother so tired and weary, lying in the hospital bed in the bare room, was like a kick to the gut. He was supposed to be the one that took care of Sam. It seemed so easy, so straight-forward… when did things get so complicated. He longed for the days when his hunts were simple salt-and-burns, demon exorcisms, wendigo hunts, women in white…

Nothing would be simple again. Nothing else matters more than getting Sam better. Nothing.

Dean left Sam's room and stormed across the parking lot to the POS of the Week to start a new hunt.


	12. EO Challenge Water

**E/O Challenge:** Water

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… and late.

**Spoilers: **end of Season 5 spoilers

**Culture Shock**

Dean had to get used to a whole new way of seeing the world that included nine-to-five work days and baseball games, backyard cook-outs and swim parties. It was culture shock.

"Hey, kid." Dean greeted Ben when Dean parked his work truck. "Homework done?"

Ben smirked as his friends laughed. "Dean, it's summer break. No homework."

Dean heard one of the boys as he went inside. "Your step-dad is weird."

He looked out at the boys below. Dean dropped a water-filled balloon splashing them all. They all laughed as the boys ran. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard after all.


	13. EO Challenge Tight

E/O Challenge: Tight

Disclaimer: Not mine… and late.

No spoilers. Happy Birthday, Vanessa! We got Loopy!Dean and Freaked-out!Sam

**High Wire**

"Dean!"

Sam tugged his hands through his shaggy brown mane. His green eyes trained unflinching on his brother eight feet in the air. His brother was giggling into his hands as he balanced precariously on bare feet above him on the tightrope.

"Dean! What the hell? Come down!"

"I saw a mime up here, Sam. I gotta gank the mime!"

Sam could feel his heart speed up as he saw his brother unbalance before catching himself. What the hell did that witch feed Dean? Dean made his way to the end of the wire and Sam exhaled a bated breath.


	14. EO Challenge Label

**E/O Challenge:** Label

**Disclaimer:** No spoilers, language or graphic naughtiness. Also, I don't own anything or anyone in Kripke's SPN-verse.

**Summary**- Sam and Dean hunt a coven.

**Open Season**

The tiny closet was dressed up like a pantry. Rows of jars contained aromatic herbs and macabre spell components the witches would use in their potions and dark rituals. Dean paid them no mind until Sam's voice broke the silence.

"Dean," he whispered.

A pointed finger to an empty jar with careful script labeled "Heart of Hunter" and Dean felt his blood boil. The two brothers checked their weapons and rounded the corner to see six women chanting at a mahogany alter.

"I hate witches," Dean murmured.

The coven would not fill that jar. The Winchesters declared open-season on witches.


	15. EO Challenge Remote Part 1

**E/O Challnege:** Remote (x2)

**Disclaimer:** All regular and usual disclaimers apply. Season 7 spoilers.

**Trapped**

Dean banged the remote control with his hand as he attempted to turn the channel on the outdated television. He still felt pain when he tried to stand on his broken leg. Confinement to the couch or the bed was beginning to wear on his nerves. The others made excuses to be… anywhere else… as his control on his temper deteriorated.

"Man!" Dean complained, then looked up to see the glazed-over remote expression on his brother's face.

"Sam." Dean called. "_Sam!_"

Sam jolted and peered at his brother sheepishly.

Dena felt his blood run cold. They needed a solution… fast.


	16. EO Challenge Remote Part 2

**E/O Challnege:** Remote (x2)

**Disclaimer:** All regular and usual disclaimers apply. Season 7 spoilers.

**Doppleganger**

The brothers looked at the small concrete building at odds with its remote location hidden amongst the evergreens. They approached the metal-clad door with trepidation.

"This is the address… but," Sam looked from the building to Bobby's black book.

"This guy's family?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, some remote cousin of Bobby's mom."

The man who opened the door was as tall as Dean with well-muscled frame and his grey-white hair was covered with a camouflage ball-cap

"Whatcha want?" Came the gruff voice.

The brothers gawped.

"Are ya a couple o' idjits? I asked ya whatcha want!"


	17. EO Challenge Spring

**EO Challenge WoW:** Spring

**A/N:** Teen!chesters/Wee!chesters

**Are You Joking?**

It was a hell of a thing to spring on him this early in the morning.

"Wh.. what?" Dean blinked.

"I'm gonna go to Seminary School." Sam repeated.

Dean sat up completely and wiped his eyes. His brother didn't look like he was joking.

"When did this happen?"

"It hasn't yet… but, when I graduate from high school I was thinking…"

"What the HELL, Sam?" Dean shouted. "I thought you wanted to be a lawyer, or a doctor or…"

"Priest…" Sam finished.

Dean stared open-mouthed at Sam.

Sam had a serious expression that slowly faded into a grin.

"April Fool's."


	18. EO Challenge Crush 1

**WoW:** Crush

**A/N**: I've been preoccupied and distracted… for weeks… and… lazy… but not… and… and…. Okay, no excuses. But, now I'm trying to catch up. I know I'm late. Epic Fail. Hope you will indulge me, anyway. Have fun!

**Summary:** E/O Challenge Drabble the First - Entirely in Dialogue. Nothing not in quote marks. I'll bet we can still tell Sam and Dean apart :).

"**Oh, my Spleen!"**

-Move over.

-Shut up! You have enough room!

-If you weren't so huge, there'd be room.

-Oof! Watch it! That was my spleen.

-What the hell? Your spleen?

-Yes, and you're… crushing… it… Move!

-This isn't going to work.

-No kidding. What're you gonna do about it?

-There's got to be something in here…

-It's too dark to look.

-I can… maybe… Ow! That was my hand!

-Well, keep your hand off… woah! That was NOT a lockpick!

-Yeah, sorry. I think I found something.

-Whew! Finally!

-Gives new meaning to coming out of the closet…

-Gross, dude. We're brothers!


	19. EO Challenge Crush 2

**WoW** Crush

**A/N**: Just a little crack from the PoV of a … not-so-bad Baddie. It is definitely different for me... all my fics tend to be big sloppy kisses for the Winchesters.

**Summary**: EO Challenge Drabble the Second - Try to write differently from normal: Either in a different tense, or from a different point of view. We could have film noir drabbles, or old Westerns (a romance or comedy style would be hysterical). I don't care how you changeyour style, but try something different.

**Yummy**

The fools thought they could destroy _me_! Ha! I am mighty! I am crafty! I am the greatest! But, those… _humans_… in their big, black, metal thing… They think they're so smart. I will crush them under my power! My rage! My… my… oh, _my_…

Okay, so… maybe the smiting and crushing can wait…

Mmm… look at how _delicious_…

You know… they didn't really do any damage… Just a scratch, really…

Maybe, if I look at from _their_ point of view…

They couldn't have possibly known I'd be so angry… and… they… there're so _lovely_…

Revenge will have to wait.


	20. EO Challenge Weak

**WoW:** Weak

**A/N**: Still catching up.

**Summary:** Challenge Words: week/weak. Suggested by mainegirlwrites - she suggested one or the other, but I think BOTH!

**First Kiss**

His knees felt like Jell-o, the kind that wobbled when you picked it up with your fingers. His hazel eyes closed and he had no idea what to do with his hands. His nervous system was completely on fire and he thought the electricity he felt that went from his spine to his groin might be adrenaline. Soon, he wasn't thinking at all past the taste of grape Chapstick and bubble gum.

She moved away with a look of triumph and skipped down the hall.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam looked up at Dean with a weak smile. "She kissed me."


	21. EO Challenge Week

**WoW:** Week

**A/N**: Movin' on…

**Summary:** Challenge Words: week/weak. Suggested by mainegirlwrites - she suggested one or the other, but I think BOTH!

**Too Much**

His body felt like he was far older than the 32 his driver's license claimed- his real license, not the many forgeries he possessed.

Too much…

He had seen… and done… too much.

More than once in the last week he had thought maybe he could… should… settle back and get one of those nine to five jobs he'd heard so much about. But, he'd tried that before…

It was too much.

He couldn't walk away and leave civilians without a defender…

This was his life. Since he was four… going on forty.

He checked his gun and pressed forward.


	22. EO Challenge Boys in a Bar

**WoW:** The guys in a bar

**A/N**: You know… I still think Cas belongs in this picture. #WeloveMishaCollins

**Summary:** This week, instead of a word, we have a theme: The boys are in a Bar.

**Poker Lessons**

A pall of blue smoke hovered over the table. Three men sat, pint mugs of beer at their easy reach, hands fanning red-checkered cards in front of them. One man pressed lips into a pert curl, at odds with cold hard steel in his green eyes. His tall neighbor had a flat, almost bored, disposition as he sat relaxed in his chair.

"Call."

The man in a tan trench-coat with an innocent expression laid his hand down- Royal Flush.

"How does he keep doing that?" Dean exploded.

"I am an angel of the Lord… and… I had really good cards."


	23. EO Challenge I'm Already Gone

**WoW:** Already Gone

**A/N**: Spoilers in the drabble challenge wording, I guess.

**Summary:** Swellison is having a birthday on Wednesday, May 30th and has put forth the following request: I'd like to request the "I'm Already Gone" challenge. Sam and/or Dean and the dearly departed-the ghost of one of their loved ones -John, Mary, Jess, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Pamela - the ghost of any friend or family no longer alive and kicking. Any type of drabble is fine - humor, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, etc, etc, etc.

**See You Soon**

It was a dream. It had to be… or he was dead. He didn't want to be dead. So, he must be dreaming.

"Hey."

She was gorgeous, just like he remembered her- Long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He would have loved it if he had been able to bring Lisa home to meet her.

"Hi, Mom."

"You keep abusing yourself and you'll end up dead."

Dean scoffed. "I've been there-done that. Didn't help."

She gazed at him with sadness filling her, and him, by extension.

"Be careful, Baby."

"No time for that."

She sighed. "See you soon, then."


	24. EO Challenge Ease

**WoW:** Ease

**A/N**: Caught up… Finally. Whew!

**Summary:** Summer time (for those of us who are governed by school schedules) makes me happy! Apparently, it makes the E/O administrators happy as well. Thank you Meredith and Rachelle!

**Hunter Games**

Birds were chirping in the canopy of leaves. Somewhere, in the far distance, trucks rumbled on the Interstate. Sam couldn't hear a peep from his brother. Hide-and-Seek took a new twist when it was for training.

He slunk around a tree trunk to ease himself down into a burrow. He waited, silent, breathing shallow. He strained to listen for Dean.

Then, he heard a snick. A twig broke.

A booted foot stepped into his view. He waited. The foot lifted to move on and Sam grabbed the denim pant-leg causing Dean to fall to his knees.

"Found you." Sam crowed.


	25. EO Challenge Trap

**WoW:** Trap

**A/N:** No spoilers or language… Sorry, catching up again… Thank you, Pixie Plays, for the idea!

**Summary**: Dean really hates witches… and their pets.

**Feed ME**

"What? I mean… WHAT?" Sam gawped.

Dean pulled the machete. The giant green maw of sharp, pointy teeth bared blindly in his direction.

"Come on, Sam. I'm about to do a little landscaping on Audrey II over here and I could use the back-up."

Sam glared at his brother and then to the overgrown Venus Fly Trap. "Sure thing, Seymore."

Sam ignored Dean's glare and, in the end, they stood over the rapidly disintegrating plant. Dean put away the machete and started walking out to the car.

"And… just so you know… You're Seymore… heh… Feed me, Seymore." Dean quipped.


	26. EO  Challenge Shelter

**WOW**: Shelter

**A/N**: Spoilers for the end of Season 7.

**Summary**: Purgatory is no fun and getting worse.

**When It Rains**

The rain poured down his spine under his coat. He hadn't dressed for the weather… how could he have known? He had spent too much time walking and his mood was not improving when he stumbled. He heard a flutter beside him, a hand reached to prevent him from crashing into the trunk of a dark tree.

"Dean."

"About friggen time!" He spat, water that covered his face splashing at the angel. "Where the hell have you been?"

The usual stoicism had returned to Castiel since arriving in the forest of the weird. "I have discovered shelter from the storm."


End file.
